Miraculous Reunion
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Two timelines, one hero. Sissel did it, he saved everyone, and now he and the rest of the gang have gotten their happy ending. But there is still one last person he needs to see. With Christmas just about here...it was time to deliver a certain special gift to a very special person. *SPOILERS* DON'T READ UNLESS YOU'VE WATCHED/PLAYED THE GAME FULLY!


Miraculous Reunion

 **Author Notes: SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT! If you have not at least watched a full on gameplay of this game I seriously suggest you do not read this one shot as it is based after the game.**

 **Speaking of which I(Mako) do not own Ghost Tricks: Phantom Detective and also this is my first one shot for this series to celebrate out holiday one shot uploads~**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Snow was falling, the trees were lit up in a ray of rainbow colors. Children were giddy as the thoughts of Santa rang through their brains. It was a frosty evening for Yomiel, his breath visible as he shudders against the wind. Burrowing himself deeper into his signature red jacket.

Christmas was soon on its way and he already had the perfect gift for his fiancee Sissel. He always turned to mush when it came to her, especially now that he got his happy ending.

Crazy how things changed, back a decade ago he would've been spending the holidays eating random crap, living each day in agony, in darkness. Yet he wasn't alone, if there was one thing he didn't regret in the ten years of his revenge plot was his friendship with Sissel.

Not his fiancee Sissel. No, back in the other timeline, when he was killed by an oncoming meteor fragment, he lost his dear lover to suicide, wanting to join him in the afterlife. However much to everyone's surprise his body with the embedded meteorite survived.

His soul after his supposed _'death'_ had shared the body of a poor abandoned black kitten. Only to return later and find his girl gone. In honor of her name he named his new and now only friend Sissel.

For ten years the black cat grew, staying loyally by the mans side. Unaware of the chain of events that would take place. None of them knew that Sissel the kitty would die, only to return as a ghost with powers.

That he would be confused about his death and seek the truth of his mystery. Nor that he would eventually go on a journey and find it all trace back to his owner Yomiel, saving people along the way.

He literally changed the lives of all who he had come across and Yomiel was extremely grateful for it. So much sadness, misery, loneliness, the negative emotions that were birthed not just in him but others though was not forgotten, ebbed away, being cleansed.

Though for fighting fate, and giving people the happy ending, there was a bittersweet moment. Since Yomiel never died with the meteorite, he never technically met Sissel, of course both he and the furball still maintained the memories of the alternate timeline.

Yomiel for ten years was locked away in jail, because whether anyone liked it or not, despite the fact that he was treated unfairly, that he didn't deserve what he went through, still threatened a child, still was willing to commit murder.

So he paid that price, leaving little Sissel to be adopted, cared for by the family of the very detective that he had spent years planning for the demise of. It was strange how the world worked.

And despite his happiness knowing he still had his job, would soon be married and just living the life he always wanted. He still missed his old friend. Granted if he truly wanted to he could go visit.

But...he was afraid. Not too many people remembered, he couldn't risk going there. Another was shame, deep down he still felt shame and guilt for what he had done. He had no right to intervene with the lives of those he had caused so much grief towards.

He sighed, there he goes thinking too much again. Shivering as a harsh gust blows his way he continues his walk home. Smiling slightly as some kids run past him singling little Christmas songs.

When he opened the door, he found it dark. **"Sissel love?"** For a moment a flash of panic spread through his chest. Thinking he was back in the previous timeline when his world fell apart.

Then the lights flicked on, little poppers went off leaving him in shock. **"Surprise darling~"** He took a step back, there all around the room, along with his fiancee was the people from his past.

Lynne, the girl he took hostage with her pooch Missile, Jowd, the detective who hunted him down to the park, his little daughter Kamilla and wife Alma. Cabanela, the detective who tortured and interrogated him. And...no Sissel.

 **"What's going on?"** He tried to hide his disappointment, more confused as to why all of them were here. Surprisingly it was little Kamilla who approached him. **"Daddy wanted to know how you were doing so we thought we'd surprise you with a Christmas party~"** Yomiel was speechless.

Especially as the adorable little girl crossed her arms with a pout. **"But mommy and daddy wouldn't let me set up the surprise mechanism I made back home, so we had to just use poppers."** He chuckled, this certainly was a surprise.

If he were honest, he was glad Jowd decided to keep off the mechanism, it probably would've induced more flashbacks. But that only raised a question as he knelt down to her and ruffled her hair in amusement.

 _'Do they remember? From Before?'_ Seeing their knowing looks he saw that they clearly did. **"Now that everyone's here me and Sissel will bring out the food and drinks. If you don't mind Yomiel, would you Cabanela and Jowd do some presents with the girls?"** His signature shades were ready to fall off.

Things just seemed so perfect, it seemed too good to be true. **"Uh-um sure."** Jowd laughed, slapping him on the back. **"No need to be so nervous, it's a time for celebration!"** The two ladies left, chattering among themselves.

Yomiel cleared his throat, trying to destroy the lump that nestled there. **"Didn't think I'd ever be seeing you guys again."** The man in the smooth white coat twirled and posed. **"Why not? With all we went through, we're practically friends, family even~"** It was so odd.

Suddenly though both Kamilla and Lynne took his hands, dragging him to the beautifully decorated pine tree. **"Let's not focus on the downsides of the past...it's present time!"**

His eyes only widened when he found a present placed right on his lap. **"For me?"** Jowd offered him a smile, his eyes were twinkling. **"You just got out of prison so also consider this as a homecoming gift. I'll think you'll find him perfect for your home."** _'Him?"_

Trying to quell the excitement running through his veins he opened up the nice looking gift, he sucked in a breath as he saw the open holes in the box. The box opened by itself. Out leaped Sissel, his loyal black cat.

 **"Sissel!"** He got attacked by the furball, showered with scratchy licks and roaring purrs. **"Teehee~ Aww Sissy likes you!"** His fiancee came back out, grinning from ear to ear as she explained everything.

 **"Mr. Jowd called me and told me that before your arrest you were thinking of adopting that adorable little furball. So he bought and took care of him for you until your release."** He couldn't believe it...tears were ready to fall through his sunglasses.

Jowd and the majority of the group knew the truth, that what Yomiel's fiancee said wasn't exactly what happened, but that didn't matter. Sissel was back home. Where he belonged, purring in his masters arms. The human Sissel leaned down, kissing Yomiel's head.

 **"I think it's so cute how you named him after me...although we may need to change his name a bit, otherwise it'll be a bit confusing..."** Everyone laughed, Yomiel hasn't felt this happy in so long.

After going through hell and back in the previous timeline, his family was back together. His future was waiting for him. And though he and his favorite feline couldn't communicate like he used to, he could hear the cats statement loud and clear. _**"I'm home~"**_

the end~

 **Author Notes: Dwaaaa it's so cute~ I'm really happy with how this one shot came out! I hope you guys enjoy reading this just as much as I did. To be honest I was kinda disappointed that Yomiel didn't get Sissel(the cat) back.**

 **I loved his backstory and after everything he endured the last ten years he deserved all the happiness he should've gotten. Hence fanfiction where the world is endless with ideas~**

 **Ok guys, if you like please feel free to fav/follow/review as I always appreciate the support you guys give, and stick around because other games/anime are going to be getting one shot uploads as well. Tchao for now~**


End file.
